The creation of Cloud Kingdom
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Noble Laureate once a high ranking soldier under Commander Hurricane but when one day Commander Hurricane, makes an horrible decision that will changed Noble life for ever. Noble along with a few other ponies will wonder around to find a new home, where everypony can live equally and in peace. But this new home haves an unexpected guest that could in danger everypony life.
1. Banish from my own

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**Banish from my own kind**

**Noble Laureate: **light Yellow coat, red eyes, a medium red mane with a shield with two wings banded the tips meets at the end with a heart in the center as a cutie mark.

**Elsie: **turquoise coat, sky blue eyes, light blue mane with a strip of white with a rose with two clouds as a base and a sun in the background as a cutie mark.

In the many years when the three tribes were fighting and auguring at each other, in the tribe of the pegasusi was a pony who was second in command from the pegasusi. His name is Noble Laureate, he didn't believe in his commander`s ways and wanted to leave the tribe but at the same time didn't want to leave.

"Commander!" shouted Noble as he saluted his commander "We have reports that the unicorns, have ask more food from the earth ponies!"

"Those unicorns!" shouted Hurricane as she stop her hooves "Who do they think there are?!"

"Their just looking for some food" said Noble

"What, did you says?!" ask Hurricane as she shouted at him "Do you dare betray your own kind! Of this none pegasusi? These earth ponies and unicorns?"

"No, sir!" shouted Noble "I'm sorry"

"Just go and tell the food squared to get more food!" shouted Hurricane as she watch Noble fly off.

After informing the food squared Noble went home to think about what happen

"This is not right" said Noble while he removed his armor "We, don't need to fight for food! Maybe I should just leave with ponies who don't wants this too?"

Noble spent the rest of the night thinking about this chance of betraying his own kind. And leaving on his own with a few ponies that might go with him, the next morning when Noble arrived at his station he was stop by a mare.

"Hello, Noble" said the mare as she tap on his shoulder

"Hello, Elsie" said Noble as he smiled at his marefriend

"How are you going to see, Commander Hurricane?" ask Elsie as she kiss him on the lips

"Yes" said Noble as he smiled at her "How are you?"

"Just fine, Noble!" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"That great to hear!" said Noble while he opened his wings "I need to go"

"Bye!" shouted Elsie as she waved at him

Noble reported himself to Commander Hurricane but to his surprise he saw that, Hurricane ordered the army in an attack formation.

"Commander, what happening?" ask Noble as he look at the army

"Where going to attack the unicorns!" shouted Hurricane as she stump her hoof

"why? What did they do?" ask Noble

"They are taking too much food from the earth ponies!" shouted Hurricane

"This isn't right!" shouted Noble as he removed his helmet "You can't do this! You're going to hurt innocent mare and foals!"

"If that what's needed to get more food! Then so be it!" shouted Hurricane as she smiled at her plan.

"I won't let you!" shouted Noble "I`m going to stop you!" yelled Noble as he walk towards Hurricane.

"Are you?!" ask Hurricane as she motions the guards to arrest Noble "Then you can send the rest of your life banish!"

"What?!" said Noble as he look in shock "But Commander?!"

"Kick him out!" shouted Hurricane as she watches him leave

As the guards bought Noble to the edges of the pegasusi territories, he pass many ponies who were all stuns to see Noble arrested.

"Noble?!" shouted Elsie as she watches her friend being carried away "What happening?!"

"It's nothing, Elsie" said Noble "Just stay here!"

"Noble!" said Elsie as she look at Noble being carried away along with all the other Pegasus.

Noble got push out of the Pegasus territories and look back at his home, where he was born, raised, became a guard and many more memories. As he was about to walk to the unknown, one of the guards who bought him said something to him.

"Noble, I will tell your story" said the guard as he smiled at him and left to find her partner

"My story?" said Noble as he look at his home one last time

Five days as pass since Noble was banish from the Pegasus he managed to find food, water along with shelter. When he suddenly heard some noise from the forest, he quickly toke a stick and waited to see who it is.

"Who is it?!" shouted Noble as he waited for a response

"Noble!" shouted a mare voice as she revealed herself to him

"Elsie!" said Noble as he couldn't believe his eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with you" said Elsie as she hug Noble

"But, its much safer with the other pegasusi!" said Noble "Go back!"

"A life without you is like being banish" said Elsie as she hug Noble once more "And, I didn't come alone!"

"What?!" ask Noble as he look towards the sections where Elsie came out from

To Noble amazement he saw many Pegasus coming out from the bush, not only citizens but many of Commander Hurricane guards!

"What`s going on?!" ask Noble as he look at everypony

"Once we all found out about you trying to stop, that attack on the unicorns. We all finally saw that this fighting between the three tribes is ridicules! All this fighting for food and thinking one is better than the other. We should all live in a equal land where unicorns, pegasusi and earth ponies can help each other and not asking something in return" said Elsie as she look at all the ponies who came with her

"You taught us that!" said the guard who banish Noble

"I did!" said Noble as he couldn't believe a small action cause all of this "But, we don't have a place to live?"

"We, can find a land and make it equal for everypony" suggested Elsie as she smiled at him

"That a great idea!" said Noble as he thought about it

"We should start our search!" said Elsie as she opened her wings

"Tomorrow, you should rest" said Noble "Tomorrow, our search for the perfect home where everypony can live equally with no fighting!"

Continue reading for Are those Alicorn!

**End **


	2. Are those alicorns

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**Are those Alicorns!**

After a good night sleep Noble and his new followers became their search for a new home, they search for many days and found a few that could have been a home but was discovered that it was taken by the unicorns, earth ponies or Commander Hurricane's pegasusi.

"Do you think we can find our new home?" ask Noble as he turns his head to see Elsie while flying with his new followers.

"Of course we will" said Elsie as she smiled at him "I'm sure you're going to find it, Noble"

"I hope so" said Noble as he turns his head back to see some land and a forest "How about we land here!" shouted Noble.

"Alright!" shouted a few Pegasus as they flew towards the ground

Noble, Elsie and the other Pegasus all land in a large part of the forest where the trees haven't taken over yet.

"We'll camp here tonight!" shouted Noble while he watches the other Pegasus land and some getting ready for the night.

"Noble, did you hear something?" ask Elsie as she walk towards him

"No" said Noble as he wonder what she could have heard "What is it?!"

"It sounded like somepony here and are not from our group?" said Elsie as she started to look around the small part of land.

"Elsie?" said Noble as he followed his marefriend

Noble and Elsie walk inside the forest to find out where these sounds where coming from, and saw two tall ponies in the distance. Noble quickly drag Elsie behind a tree so theses ponies wouldn't be able to see them.

"Can you tell which tribe?" ask Elsie while she whispered to Noble

"Unicorns!" said Noble while still looking at these ponies "No, wait they have wings too!"

"What? Are they unicorns or Pegasus?" ask Elsie as she never heard about a unicorn with wings or maybe she did "Wait! I think I know what they could be!"

"Who's there!" shouted one of the ponies as they saw them in the trees

"Dam!" shouted Noble as he opened his wings "Come on, Elsie!"

"Wait, they look friendly" said Elsie as she started to walk towards them

"Elsie! Elsie! Come back!" shouted Noble as he watch Elsie getting closer and closer to them "Wait!" as he flew towards her.

"How are you?" ask Elsie as she revealed herself to this strange ponies

"We are Celestia and Luna!" said the Celestia as she smiled at the Pegasus mare "Who are you?"

"Elsie!" shouted Noble as he flew towards her "What are you doing?!"

"Elsie, that a nice name" said Luna as she glance at her sister "What yours?"

"Noble! Noble Laureate!" shouted Noble "Which tribe are you from?!"

"Tribe?" said Luna as she was unaware of the fighting between the earth ponies, pegasusi and unicorns.

"You have a horn and wings! Are you from the unicorns or pegasusi?!" shouted Noble

"We are neither" said Celestia "We are alicorns!"

"Alicorns? Those are just maretales" said Noble as he looks at these ponies

"Noble! Do they look like an old marestales?" ask Elsie as she punch him in the shoulder

"They might be unicorns trying to trick us?!" said Noble

"Noble stops it!" said Elsie as she walk towards Celestia and Luna "I'm sorry for my coltfriend"

"Elsie!" shouted Noble

"It's alright, Elsie" said Celestia "Why, did you ask if were from Pegasusi shouldn't you know if we were with them?"

"I'm leaving!" shouted Noble as he opened his wings and flew back to the group

"Did we say something?" ask Luna as she felt slightly guilty

"No, it's alright" said Elsie as she waved her hoof at them "Noble was once a high ranking officer under Commander Hurricane, But Hurricane wanted to ordered the army to slaughter all the unicorns. So he spoke up and tried to stop it but Commander Hurricane got angry and banishes him, but a few other pegasusi had the same idea as him and decided to join him!"

"How horrible! Why would Commander Hurricane do such a thing?!" ask Luna as she glance at her sister then Elsie.

"Are you looking for something out here?" ask Celestia

"Yes, a new home where we can live in peace where nopony can fight between each other" explain Elsie as she opened her wings "I must return to our champ site, or Noble will think you did something to me"

Elsie waved goodbye to her new friends and flew off towards the champ site

"Elsie, where in ponyfeathers were you?!" ask Noble as he watch her land and fold her wings

"I was talking to Celestia and Luna" said Elsie as she walks towards him

"Noble!" shouted one of the stallions "We found two ponies around the camp" as he motion to some other ponies to bring these intruders.

"You!" shouted Noble while two other stallions bought the intruders "Why did you come here?!"

"Celestia! Luna! What are you doing here?!" ask Elsie as she never thought she would see her new friends so soon.

"We wanted to help you in your search of a new home" said Celestia while she stares at her guards

"We don't need your help!" shouted Noble as he glares at them with anger "Leave!"

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she nudge him in the shoulder "You can stay"

"Elsie!" shouted Noble as he was in complete shock of what he was witnessing "What are you doing?!"

"Noble, you said you wanted to live in peace with everypony this is the perfect moment" said Elsie as she hug him "You are still hurt on what happened with Commander Hurricane but this is the perfect moment to start a new life"

"But they not Pegasus or unicorns, they this old maretales" said Noble as he glance at them

"Noble, they not maretales but reality there alicorns they just as real as you and me!" said Elsie as she turn around and smiled at them.

"Celestia, Luna was it!" said Noble as he walks towards them

"Yes" said Celestia as she watch Noble stand in front of him

"You can come with us!" said Noble

"Thank you, Nob…." Said Luna when she was suddenly interrupted by Noble

"I'm not doing this for YOU only for Elsie!" said Noble as he opened his wings and flew away

"Thank you, Elsie" said Celestia as she turn her attention back to Elsie

"You're welcome, Celestia and Luna" said Elsie as she smiled at them "You can sleep over there!" as she pointed at a tent with her hoof "Don't worry about Noble he'll soften up"

Continue reading for We must find a new home!

**End **


	3. MUST find a new home!

**The creation of Cloud Kingdom**

**MUST find a new land**

Another month has passed and Noble watch as he fellow ponies starting to warm up to this weird ponies that were with him. But Noble didn't want to believe that there were alicorns! A story in a maretales that mother would tell their foals which is the only thing that the three tribes shared. The group stop at some patches of clouds for the night, Noble was overseeing the preparations when Elsie came flying in with a big smile on her face.

"Elsie, why are you so happy?" ask Noble as he watch his marefriend jump up and down

"You're going to be a father!" shouted Elsie as she smiled

"What?!" said Noble in shock

"I`m pregnant!" shouted Elsie "Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Of course it is!" shouted Noble as he hug Elsie "But now we really need to find a home!"

"No we don't we can raise the foal while we search" suggested Elsie as she watch Noble paste

"No, we must find a home so we can raise the foal in safety" said Noble while pasting

"Noble..." said Elsie as she heard Celestia and Luna calling them

"Hello, Elsie! Noble!" shouted Luna while walking towards them with her sister

"Hello!" shouted Elsie while she nudged Noble with her hoof

"Hello..." said Noble as he waved at them "What do you want?!"

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she punch him in the shoulder and pulled on his ear "I can see you hate them but at least nice in front of them" whispered Elsie while she release his ear.

"Fine" whispered Noble as he rub the ear that Elsie pulled on "How may I help you?" as he force a smile.

"Where just wondering what kind of land you're looking for?" ask Celestia

"It's none of your buiss….." said Noble as he suddenly felt his hoof being squished "I mean we're looking for a home we are not sure what we're looking for"

Alright we hope you can find this new home" said Celestia as she smiled at them

"Thank..." said Elsie as she soundly ran off

"Is Elsie sick?" ask Luna as she look at the direction she ran off to

"I need to go!" said Noble as he left the two ponies without an answer

"Where Noble going?" ask Elsie as she return to the sisters

"He just left" answered Luna

"Are you sick?" ask Celestia

"No, no not at all" answered Elsie as she smiled with joy "I`m just pregnant"

"You are?!" ask Luna in complete shock "That`s wonderful!"

"Congrats two you both!" shouted Celestia as she hugged her

"Thank you!" said Elsie as she smiled at them "Noble didn't tell you?"

"No, he just flew off" answered Celestia

"He`s stubborn as a mule!" said Elsie as grinned "I`ll go and talk to him" as she flew off to find him.

It toke Elsie a few minutes but she managed to find her stubborn coltfriend looking at some maps.

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she flew down next to Noble

"Elsie, you should go and rest!" said Noble as he help her land

"Noble, I`ve been pregnant for a few days I'm not handicap" said Elsie as she moved his hooves "Why didn't you tell, Celestia and Luna?"

"I still don't trust them" said Noble "I don't know why you trust them?!"

"Well they didn't kill us in our sleeps" said Elsie as she stared at him

"Okay they not that evil but I still don't trust me!" said Noble as he snorted and opened his wings

"I hope our foal won't have you attitude" said Elsie as she watch Noble fly away

Few out the months Noble had increase the search for a new home they wouldn't stop as often as they did before. Noble only saw his numbers of days demine as they moths pass for the birth of his foal. Noble was very determined on founding a new home for him, his marefriend and his foal that he forgot to spend some time with Elsie.

"Elsie, how is the foal today?" ask Luna while flying beside the pregnant mare

"Just fine but I wish that Noble was with me" said Elsie as she look ahead to see Noble

"Do you know why he is doing this?" ask Celestia

"No and I wish I could" said Elsie

"I'll go and see!" said Luna as she flew ahead to catch up to him

"Sir" said the pony beside Noble

"Yes" ask Noble as he glances at him

"We should find a spot to rest" suggested the pony

"No we need to find our home as soon as possible" said Noble with a frustrated look on his face

"Noble!" shouted Luna as she finally caught up to him

"What do you want?!" demanded Noble as he refused to look at her

"You have hardly spent time with Elsie and the foal" said Luna "All you want is to find this land"

"You don't know my intention on finding his LAND!" shouted Noble in an annoyed tone "NOW! How about you go back where you came from!"

Luna didn't says a word and just flew back to her sister and Elsie

"How did it go?" ask Elsie

"Not so well" answered Luna as she glared at him "He does have a motive though"

"Sister, do you know what it is?" ask Celestia

"No, he shouted at me before that could happen" said Luna

As the due date of Elsie arrived the search continued more and more than ever before and still hadn't told his marefriend why he would push the other ponies so much. One night when Noble finally gave in the in the pleading of his fellow ponies. He decided to let them rest on a very large patches of clouds with sections of earth Noble never saw this in clouds in his entire life.

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she lay on a soft cloud with Luna and Celestia

"Elsie" said Noble as he landed in front of his marefriend and those ponies

"You have pushed the ponies a lot this past months" said Elsie while she rub her stomach

"I have my reasons" explain Noble as he glances at these ponies

"Noble, please tell me you have been ignoring me ever since I told you I was pregnant" said Elsie as she started to cry "If it wasn't for Luna and Celestia I don't know what I would have done these eleven months"

"Elsie, please don't cry it breaks my heart to see you like this" said Noble as he realized what his action bought on Elsie.

"Then tell us why you were never there on this important months!" shouted Luna

"I wanted to find a new home so we could raise our foal in safety from the fighting, I didn't want to see our foal be in danger because of our risk when we try to find a home" explain Noble "I love you with all my heart and I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry Elsie"

"Noble, I love you too I…!" said Elsie as she suddenly felt an unbearable pain

"Elsie, what's wrong?" ask Noble as he rushed over to his marefriend

"The…..the….foal…..is….coming!" shouted Elsie though the pain

"WHAT!" shouted Noble "QUICK GET A MEDIC PONY!" as he ran towards the champ ground "MY WIFE IS EVEING HER FOAL!"

"Wife?!" said Luna as she glance at her sister

Celestia just smiled at her sister but was quickly taken over by the screams of pain. Elsie was bought somewhere quiet were she could give birth she was surrounded by Celestia, Luan and Noble.

"Are…you…going…to stay here?!" ask Elsie as she look at him

"I will Elsie I will never leave your side again!" said Noble as he held her hoof in his "I promise as long as this body moves, this hearts beats I will stay by your side!"

Elsie smiled at her love and started to scream in pain, for many long hours of screaming Noble kept his promise and didn't leave his lover side. And Noble was happy that he didn't he was here to see the birth of his foal.

"Congratulation, it's a mare!" shouted to medic pony as he held in his hooves a light yellow coated Pegasus, with blue eyes as her mother and a red mane as her father with a strike of white.

"She beautiful!" said Elsie as she held her small filly in her hooves

"I should have been there for you! Elsie I'm so sorry" said Noble as he lowered his ears in shame

"It's alright Noble as long as you were here for this moment" said Elsie as she kissed him on the lips "So what should we name her?"

"Rosalind?" suggested Noble

The little filly just smiled at her father in her sleep

"I think she like it!" said Elsie as she smiled at Noble "And so do I!"

"Congrast!" said Celestia and Luna as they walk towards the new family

"Thank you!" said Elsie as she smiled at them

"So what her name?" ask Luna as she look at the little filly

"Rosalind" answered Noble in a nicer tone then before

"How lovely" said Celestia as she look at him "Did you pick it?"

"I did!" said Noble "I wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?" ask Luna as she glance at her sister

"I wanted to apologies for my attitude towards you and I thank you for being with Elsie for the last eleven months while I was foolishly looking for a new land" said Noble as he lowered his head in shame "I guess we will never find this land"

"I believe you did" said Celestia as she suddenly hugs Noble "It's the place where your daughter was born!"

"What do you mean?!" ask Noble still in shock from the hug

"Look!" said Celestia as she pointed to the patches of clouds

Noble followed the direction of her hooves and saw a beautiful land a land that he never saw before in his life. A land in the skies free from the battles below a land were only pegasusi could live in peace and unicorn and earth ponies with the help of a spell.

"This is a beautiful place!" said Noble as he look around to see his loyal subjects enjoying themselves in this land "I wanted it to be on the ground but this is much better! Here we won't have to worry of battles or tribes here we can be a pony and live in peace and accept all ponies who wishes to come!"

"Do you know what you want to call this land?" ask Luna as she smiled at him

"Cloud….Cloud…hums let's see…?" said Noble as he tried to think of a name

"Cloud Kingdom!" said a pony from behind

Noble, Elsie, Celestia and Luna turn around to see the pony bowing at him but he wasn't alone all of the ponies who went on this adventure all bowed at him and Elsie.

"Kingdom?!" said Noble in shock

"Yes, sir Noble we want you to become our King, Elsie our Queen and your foal our princess!" said the same pony as he stood up.

"Are…..are you sure?!" ask Elsie as she couldn't believe that only months ago she was just a normal Pegasus and was dating her love and now she was going to be Queen.

"We are sure! You found us a new home, freed us from the battles and bought peace so we can raise our families. We would be honored that you would become our King and Queen!" said the pony as he bowed once more.

"You should take it!" said Celestia as she smiled at them and bowed along the pegasusi "You have lived up to your name you are a noble pony!"

"We will be overjoyed that you would take their offer Noble, Elsie!" said Luna as she bowed alongside her sister.

"Elsie?" ask Noble as he turns around to face her

"I think we should do it, Noble" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"We would be honored to accept!" said Noble as he smiled back at his new subjects!

Noble and Elsie had the most eventful day in their lives first were bless by their daughter Rosalind and now the new rulers of Cloud Kingdom!

Continue reading for A danger in this land

**End **


End file.
